Lost Your Mojo?
by sheissosherlocked
Summary: Cas realises he can't heal Dean, but what on earth happened to him to make him lose his grace? (I suck at summaries) Sort of AU- outside the actual storyline of the show. Maybe wing!kink eventually
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first Supernatural fic so please be nice, I hope its okay. Reviews would be much appreciated!**_

Dean opened his eyes and looked slowly around. He was in a dark room and he was completely alone with no idea how he'd got there. He tried to sit up and winced as a pain shot through his arm, it was probably broken but more likely sprained. And where the hell was he anyway? The room was pretty much pitch black, that heavy suffocating kind of darkness that made your eyes hurt as you tried to penetrate it. His first thought was for Cas.

"Cas" he croaked, his throat so dry that it hurt just to talk. "You gonna bust me out of here buddy?"

His chest hurt from the effort of speaking, great, broken ribs too, just perfect. He attempted to push himself up with one arm, while willing Cas to show up and help him out.

"Dean" came a voice from behind him. And before he knew it, he was on his feet, about an inch away from a certain angel.

"Woah" said Dean stepping backwards. "Personal space, remember?"

"Sorry" Cas replied "Are you alright? You've been gone days, Sam's frantic. You just vanished into thin air it seems"

Dean furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate as a wave of nausea washed over him, causing him to sway slightly on the spot.

"Broken ribs for sure, possibly broken arm. I feel like I've been hit by a ten tonne truck, yeah I'm just peachy Cas" he muttered, his vision growing blurred with the pain.

"You're running a fever" Cas' voice informed him. "A nasty one at that. I'll get you somewhere safe then fix you up there. We can't stay here"

Dean nodded his agreement, his head far too heavy on his shoulders before he blacked out completely"

When Dean opened his eyes this time, he was in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed but the pain in his arm and ribs remained unchanged. Turning his head to the left, he caught sight of Castiel sat by his bed watching him almost nervously.

"Where are we?" Dean asked immediately. "Where's Sam?"

"Ohio" Cas answered, not taking his eyes off Dean's face. "Sam's still with Bobby. He doesn't know you're here. Whatever took you is probably hunting Sam too, we can't risk it finding him. However I don't think whatever it is can get past angels- so long as I'm here, you should be safe"

Dean stared at him momentarily before asking the obvious.

"Why didn't you fix my ribs with your angel mojo? I'm in pain here"

Cas looked at him sadly, pushing his hands into his trenchcoat pockets.

"It didn't work" he said. "You'll have to heal on your own and until you have, you're not getting up. I'm sorry Dean, something's blocking my grace"

"Do you know what it is?" Dean asked anxiously. It took some big ass disaster to block Castiel's angel powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas shrugged. "I don't know, it's never happened before. It's strange, it's only the healing that isn't working, I'm fine otherwise"

Dean's ribs were beginning to ache overwhelmingly again and he really just wanted to sleep. He was just about to inform Cas of this but before he could do so, a cool hand was on his head, checking his temperature. Just the contact shocked Dean, Cas never touched him if he could avoid it, he didn't seem to like human contact very much.

"The fever's almost gone" Cas informed him. "A good night's sleep and you'll be feeling a lot better"

Dean nodded, slipping slowly towards unconsciousness.

"Stay there" he muttered, patting the bed. "I think the angelic presence is helping me sleep"

"I highly doubt that" Cas replied ruefully, but he didn't move from his perch on the edge of the bed. Dean smiled blearily up at him and within seconds he was fast asleep.

Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when something woke him up. He peered out of the corner of his eye to the corner of the room and his stomach jolted in confusion. He could just about make out Cas' silhouette next to the window, and jutting out of his shoulder blades were huge feathery jet black wings. They were bigger than Cas and spread out away from him and were trembling as though they were caught in a breeze. Dean couldn't stop staring at them, mainly because he was sure that human's couldn't see angel wings. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, yep the wings were still there. What the hell was going on? The pain in his ribs was making him incredibly drowsy so he closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant.

The sun was shining when Dean woke up again, he felt miles better than when he'd fallen asleep. He put the strange experience of seeing Cas' wings down to a fever dream, it made more sense than the possibility he'd actually seen part of Cas' natural form.

"You're awake" a gravelly voice announced from the foot of his bed. "You'd been asleep for seventy two hours, I was going to wake you up for food, I couldn't drip that into you"

Dean looked at Cas in disbelief, that idiot had let him sleep for three days, no wonder he was starving hungry, a bacon cheeseburger or three would slip down a treat. But he had one tiny matter to clear up first.

"Is it possible for humans to see an angel's wings while they're occupying a vessel?" he asked, "Like their natural wings?"

Cas didn't answer, he just stared at Dean with a look of horror on his face.

"What?" Dean asked urgently. "What's the matter?"

"Human's aren't supposed to see angel's wings" he croaked. "If you saw them then it does explain why I can't use some of my power. Dean, did you see my wings?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean nodded, still feeling extremely nervous about how Cas was going to react to this, it had definitely got him riled up.

Cas breathed out, rubbing his eyes with his fists, frustration rolling off him. He looked up at Dean with a sad little smile on his face.

"When a human can see an angel's wings, it means there is a profound bond between them. This bond can also be strong enough to block grace. Its immensely annoying actually" he said with a sigh. "That's why I couldn't heal your ribs"

"Profound bond?" Dean said slowly, frowning. "So that's what, the angel equivalent of being in love with someone"

"It's complicated," Cas replied quickly. "I'll explain properly later. In the meantime, call Sam. He's been praying so hard about you that I feel like I've got a migraine"

He tossed Dean his cell phone with a warning look. "You can't tell him our location, we have no idea what's after you. Don't put him in danger"

Dean nodded in understanding, relief flooding through him at the thought of being able to call Sam. He dialled Sam's number and waited in anticipation for his brother to pick up. Sam answered on the third ring"

"Hello" Sam said cautiously.

"Hey Sammy" Dean replied, smiling at the sound of Sam's voice. "It's me"

"Dean" said Sam, his tone relaxing. "You okay buddy, where the hell have you been?"

"Honestly" Dean replied. "I have no idea where I've been, but I'm alright now, few broken ribs, nothing too serious. I'm with Cas, he found me."

"Son of a bitch" said Sam, letting out a low whistle. "That's why he didn't answer me. Where are you guys, I'll come pick you up?"

Dean shot Cas a look and the angel shook his head, his expression regretful. He was listening to Sam's end of the conversation as well as Dean's, he was too goddam nosy.

"Sorry pal" Dean said. "Cas reckons it's not safe right now. I'll call you soon ok? Go kick some monster ass for me"

Sam laughed on the other end of the phone. "Will do, good to hear from you. See ya Dean" he said and hung up.

Dean put the phone down and turned back to Cas.

"So, now that's all sorted out, do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on with this bond crap?" he asked.

Cas winced as though Dean had slapped him.

"It's not crap." He said quietly. "You were sort of right, it is the angel equivalent of falling in love but it has to be a two way thing. You have to be attached to me too, you must be. You wouldn't see my wings otherwise"

It took Dean a moment for Dean to process what Cas had just said. Sure he was fond of Cas and the two of them were definitely close. But he wasn't gay, or remotely interested in men. But what Cas was saying made sense, he felt attached to him, but not to his physical vessel but to _him. _To the angel inside the vessel, he supposed that was what made him find Cas so attractive. He was in love with Cas and the realisation hit him like a train. He sank down onto the bed trying to reason through it.

"Its okay" Cas said quietly from next to him. "I understand it is confusing, ask me anything you want"

Dean turned to him and smiled softly. "Show me your wings" he said. "Then we can talk"

Cas cocked his head in that adorable way, he was confused by the request.

"Go on" Dean encouraged. "Let me see them"

Cas stood up and moved away so he had maximum space. He wriggled his shoulders and made a face as though he was concentrating really hard. Then he opened his eyes as the huge glossy black wings unfurled, making him seem so much more angelic and human at the same time. The sight made Dean let out an involuntary groan. When Cas' wings were fully open, they filled most of the space around him, his body looking so small and fragile in comparison.

"You can see them?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's talk _Castiel" _Dean replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright" Cas said, flexing his shoulders slightly as though trying to get rid of an ache. "What do you want to know?"

Dean was having trouble constructing a sentence now he could see Cas' wings again. They were unlike anything he'd seen or even imagined, in the daylight they glowed slightly and they were even bigger than Dean had first thought. He shook his head, remembering Cas had asked him a question and expected an answer.

"Is this like normal, for angels to fall in love with humans?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Cas, whose wings were now vibrating slightly.

"It is rare, I've never encountered it before" the angel replied "It isn't unheard of, but no it isn't normal amongst angels"

Dean nodded, itching to reach out and touch Cas' wings, he wondered if they felt as wonderful as they looked. Cas cocked his head to one side again, watching Dean with a curious expression on his face.

"Can I touch them?" Dean blurted out without meaning to, his cheeks growing hot with embarrassment, he didn't know the etiquette regarding touching angel wings, he could be committing a massive social faux pas right now.

"Yes" Cas replied simply, his voice catching. "Just don't pull feathers out, that's one of the few things that causes me pain"

Dean walked forward, still full of awe and apprehension and reached out a hand tentatively, still not knowing what on earth to expect. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand gently through the blue-black feathers on the very edge of Cas' left wing and gasped. They didn't feel like feathers at all but like velvet infused with electricity, he took one feather between his fingers and rubbed it gently enjoying the incredible texture which no words could ever do justice.

He peered at Cas' face, hoping this wasn't causing Cas any pain and to his surprise, the angel's eyes were closed and he had a look of pure bliss on his face.

"You _like _this?" Dean asked curiously, "It doesn't hurt?"

Cas shook his head and looked at Dean with such a look of adoration that Dean's heart swelled with affection for the angel, _his angel_.

"It makes me feel so happy" Cas murmured, closing his eyes again. "I feel so close to you, I wish you could share this feeling"

"I think I know how" Dean replied, rotating himself so he was in front of Cas' face, not stopping the stroking of his feathers.

Suddenly, Cas' face was so close to his that Dean only had to close his eyes and move a few millimetres before his and Cas' lips were locked together. Then Dean realised what Cas had been talking about. He felt so much love, happiness and what he supposed was grace pouring into him. The more he kissed the angel, the more connected he felt, incredible warmth and joy spreading through his body, he could happily kiss Cas for the rest of his life if it meant feeling so blissful. He hadn't felt this content since, well Dean couldn't think of a time he'd felt happier.

And Cas' wings were crackling with electricity and it was flowing through Dean's fingers, making his body sensitive to every touch of the angel on his back, in his hair, on his face.

Too soon, much too soon, Cas broke away with the most dazzling smile that Dean had ever seen.

"As enjoyable as that was, we may have encountered a problem" Cas said, looking around. Dean followed his gaze and saw the hotel room was wrecked, it looked as though a large bomb had hit it, even the windows were completely shattered.

Cas looked slightly guilty. "Grace spilled over" he said, apologetically. "It's never happened before"

Dean almost laughed at Cas' expression, he could wreck a hotel room any time as far as Dean was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN I am really sorry if this rambles on a bit. I've got a vague idea of where I want this to go but I'm not sure how to get there so please bear with me on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, as always reviews would be fantastic!**

Two weeks (and a lot of kissing) later Cas pronounced Dean fit to travel and Dean was elated. As much as he'd enjoyed being cooped up with Cas for the best part of a month, Dean was anxious to get back to hunting. He'd missed it and he missed Sam.

"Cas" Dean asked, sitting up in bed and leaning over to rumple the angel's hair. "What are we going to tell Sam?"

"Nothing for the moment" Cas replied, "It's more important we focus on getting rid of whatever snatched you"

He tossed Dean his cell phone as he spoke.

"Phone Sam" he said, "Tell him to come get us. There is no way in heaven I'm transporting us both there, I may as well just break your ribs again."

Dean smiled up at his angel gratefully as he keyed in Sam's number, he was finally going home, well to Bobby's house and that was as good as home to him.

Xxx

Sam said on the phone that it would take him a good ten hours to drive from Bobby's to Ohio so he'd set off at midnight and he'd pick Dean and Cas up at midday. Dean was determined to make the most of these last ten hours with Cas before he had to share a very confined space with Sam and Bobby again.

"Cas" Dean mumbled in between kisses. "How come you're not destroying the hotel room every time we make out?"

"Learned to reel in my grace" Cas muttered back, kissing Dean's neck making him gasp and grab at Cas' hair. "You like that?"

Dean nodded, not able to get words out as Cas kissed slowly up to his ear and sucked on the sensitive skin behind it.

"Good" Cas said. "I was worried I was doing it wrong"

The angel released Dean for a second and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's 4am, you need to sleep, you've got a long drive tomorrow" Cas said, his overly bossy angel demeanour returning.

"And what are you going to do while I'm getting my six hours?" Dean asked grumpily because Cas had stopped kissing him, even though they'd been at it for a good three hours at least, he couldn't quite remember.

"I'll watch over you" Cas said quietly, kissing Dean's forehead. "Now go to sleep, I'll wake you at ten"

As soon as Dean's head hit the pillow, he realised how exhausted he was and he slipped off to sleep almost immediately. But before he dropped off, he heard himself deliriously muttering "I love you Cas"

Xxx

Cas was as good as his word and woke Dean at ten so he could have a wash and get changed. Dean had the strongest suspicion that Cas had been lying next to him all night but had moved before he woke up. The angel was funny about that; he never liked Dean to know he'd been next to him while he slept.

When Dean emerged from the shower, he saw Cas stood next to the window, completely stationary. Dean knew better than to disturb him, he was in one of his weird angel zone outs. So Dean set packing the few clothes and toiletries that he'd acquired in Ohio.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought desperately to himself. "I'm in a relationship _with an angel _and I don't know what he wants with me, I'm a worthless human and he's the goddam embodiment of celestial goodness'

"You're wrong you know" Cas said without turning round. "You're not worthless and I'm hardly an embodiment of goodness, far from it"

"Oy" Dean snapped. "Stay out of my head, I'm sure we talked about this"

"You practically shouted it at me" said Cas with a shrug. "Pretty hard to ignore. Besides we have company"

Five seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Dean made to go and open it but before he'd taken two steps, Cas stretched out his hand and the door swung open.

Sam stood in the doorway, he looked exhausted, huge bags under his eyes and a nine o clock shadow on his chin where he hadn't shaved. The two brothers froze for a second just staring in disbelief at one another. Then Sam crossed the room and embraced Dean who hugged him back tightly.

"Hey Cas" said Sam, as he stepped back from Dean, nodding at the angel then smiling at his brother. "So, you guys gonna tell me what the hell happened to you?"


End file.
